


Say You Won't Let Go

by AlienAlkali



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, F/F, Fluff, I've got a 500 mg pill of straight up fluff, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Pining, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, These two are too cute for me I can't, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienAlkali/pseuds/AlienAlkali
Summary: It was the eve before Yulefest. Oh, what a magical time. The evergreen tree was up, holly sprinkled everywhere, mistletoe set up in odd places, and candles lit up the night. But no candlelight could compare to the brightness of the person in front of her.
Relationships: Aanya/Ellis (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Say You Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I think that Duren celebrates something similar to Yule, but not the same because that's more of an old Germanic-Scandinavian holiday, but here you go!

It was the eve before Yulefest. Oh, what a magical time. The evergreen tree was up, holly sprinkled everywhere, mistletoe set up in odd places, and candles lit up the night. But no candlelight could compare to the brightness of the person in front of her.

It was cold and the air was still. The two girls had bundled themselves up in warm clothes so they wouldn’t catch a cold.

“Come on, Aanya!”

The young queen looked down to see a hand already extended out for her to take. So she did. Giggling filled up the hallway as she lead the queen outside. Oh, how her heart fluttered, knowing _she_ had been the cause of that joy. All she could do was giggle back and be dragged to the outdoors.

“When was the last time you got to take a break from your royal duties?” Her smile never wavered.

“Uh... I can’t remember.”

“Yeesh! That long? Well then, Queen Aanya, I am about to make your night _so magical._ ”

Aanya couldn’t keep the grin off her face. Her excitement was contagious, swept her like a fever.

“You ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s go!” Aanya’s only response was a small yelp as she was tugged forward into the night.

It was cold. But it wasn’t bitter. It was refreshing. Small flakes danced their way down onto her tan cheeks. She let out a small huff of laughter. Snowflakes. It was snowing. She breathed out of her mouth, finding a huff of fog coming from her. She laughed in amazement. When she looked forward, Ellis was staring at her with a look of pure wonder.

“What?”

 _You look beautiful._ Except it came out as, “You really haven’t experienced snow before, huh?”

She shrugged. “I’ve seen it, I just... I was too busy to really appreciate it, I guess.”

Snow had dotted white specks on Ellis’s dark hair. The very nature of the outdoors seemed to centre itself around her. Aanya agreed with nature.

“What?”

 _You look like an angel._ “Nothing. You-- you just have...”

Aanya stepped a little closer to swipe some snowflakes out of her eyelashes.

“...a little snow...” She was so close.

“I... um... thanks.” It was then that they both realised they were still holding hands from earlier. Aanya let go, not noticing how Ellis’s hand chased hers for a second.

 _For you? I’d do anything._ “Anytime.”

Ellis smiled before huffing out a breath of air, Aanya stepping back as the warm air hit her face.

“Ugh!”

“See? I’m a fire-breathing dragon!”

She giggled at her silliness, and in that moment, that’s all she needed. She bent over and scooped up a handful of snow, shaping it into a ball as Ellis was too distracted by her own breath until she looked over.

“Aanya? What-- no, you wouldn’t.” But Aanya’s eyes said differently. “Don’t you-- Eep!”

Aanya broke down into a fit a laughter as Ellis brushed herself off.

“Oh, I am _so_ going to get you back for that.”

Aanya didn’t have time to register what she meant when a snowball hit her shoulder, followed by a yelp. After that, chaos ensued, and so did the victorious smiles and guilt-tripping pouts. Ellis looked too cute with her bottom lip quivering and her eyes big and round.

“No! Not the puppy dog face!” She shielded her eyes, but that only encouraged the other girl to go in for a tackle.

Aanya popped her head up from the bank of snow she was in, facing Ellis on her side. The dark-haired girl just smiled, and all Aanya could do was stare.

“What?”

There was snow in her hair, like she were some magical fairy. It was almost as if she had a halo around her.

“Nothing.”

They rolled around in the snow for a bit until they ended up doing snow angels. They stood side by side, judging.

“I think mine looks better.”

Aanya rolled her eyes. _Everything you do is better,_ her mind supplied fondly. But her mouth said differently. “Of course you do.”

She shrugged. “Yours looks really good.”

“I-- really?”

“Yeah, for a first timer.”

Aanya slapped her shoulder gently as she burst into laughter. But Ellis didn’t miss the broad smile on her face.

They took another moment to enjoy the other’s company and the scenery about them.

“It really is magical,” Aanya remarked.

Ellis never took her eyes off her. “Yes. It is.” _You are._

Aanya shivered and rubbed her hands together before bringing them to her mouth to breath on them. _Should have put on mittens. Some queen you are, remembering to lead a kingdom but forgetting to keep your hands warm._

“Here. I can keep them warm for you.”

Aanya might have noticed the blush on Ellis’s face if she weren’t so concerned about the one on her own.

“Okay.”

Gently, Aanya put her hands in Ellis’s care, who held each in one hand and slowly brought them up to her mouth. If Ellis hadn’t noticed before, then she must have noticed the blush now.

Ellis’s own cheeks were dusted pink. They glowed in the dark of the night, Aanya could have sworn. They stayed like this for a while until Ellis dropped their hands, but she didn’t let go. She would never let go. _Please, don’t let go._

“I guess we better get inside.” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“Yeah. I guess so.”

They stood there a little longer, too afraid to move. Ellis was the first to let go of one hand and lead the way back, but her other hand tightened in grip, as though trying to make up for the loss of the other hand.

_Say you won’t let go._

Then they stopped.

“Wha-- why did you--” But Ellis just pointed up.

There. Right in the doorway to the castle. Right there. Mistletoe. They were under mistletoe.

“You know what this means, right?”

Aanya blinked. “Yeah.”

“I... I don’t think we should break tradition...”

“I-- me neither.” She tightened her grip, joining her neglected hand with the other girl’s empty hand. The candles were bright that night.

_Don’t let go._

She leaned forward. The candles were bright, but not as bright as the girl in front of her.

_Promise you won’t let go._

Their noses brushed. It wasn’t the night that had been magical. No. It wasn’t the night.

“Say you won’t let go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great, but comments warm my heart! 💕
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/legend-of-the-fandoms)


End file.
